Conquest
by SheepishKid
Summary: She was just another conquest. He didn't care whose hearts he broke, love to him was a joke until he looked into her eyes. Reid/OC
1. Love Is A Sham, Just Ask Reid

**I don't own the movie or the characters...just the OCs dawg. **

"Who's that?" I asked Tyler, nudging him as I kept my eyes glued to her ass. Damn, she was hot. I was definitely going to hit that soon.

"How am I supposed to know, Reid? Can't you break hearts without my help?" Tyler pleaded, earning him a glare from me. He was such a softy. Why the fuck would I ask him if it wasn't a benefit to my little game?

"Aww, getting soft on me, Baby Boy?" I sneered at him. He shook his head and informed me she was a junior named Casey. Perfect, I thought smirking and looking over at her again. "I'm gonna go talk to her," I mumbled, lifting my lunch tray and dumping the left over contents into a nearby trash can. This would be easy. Too easy. I could tell her type just from looking at her. Her skirt was hemmed to be shorter, but she wore hardly any make up and showed only a little more cleavage than the uniform allowed. This means she was most likely a virgin, but if she found the right guy, she would give it up. My favorite kind. "Hey, Casey," I said, staring into her eyes and resting my hands on the table.

"Hi, Reid," she managed to say, sounding a bit breathless. "How did you know my name?" She asked, furrowing her brow.

It took me a moment to respond, as I was imagining her naked, but I quickly recovered and replied, "I try and keep track of all the pretty girls at this school." Focus, Reid! You'll probably have to recover from that one.

"Oh, so I'm just another one of the 'pretty' girls at this school?" She snapped back. Ooh, attitude, me likey.

"What? No, Casey, that's not what I meant." I played innocent, giving her the puppy eyes that are Baby Boy's trademark. I stopped smirking as well, acting flustered. I ran a hand through my hair. "I've just been wanting to talk to you ever since I saw you, and I'm a little nervous," I paused, taking her hand, "Forgive me?" I should have been an actor.

She looked into my eyes, blushing slightly, and smiled. "Of course, Reid." Like clockwork. Now all I'd have to do is take her somewhere nice, speak all mushy like I just did, and she'd be in the bag. Well, more like bed. I was getting too damn good at this. Much better than Mr. Perfect, I thought triumphantly. Let's see Caleb do that. Nah, he's too nice. Plus, he thinks he's found 'the one'. What a girl.

"So can I pick you up at, say, 8-ish?" I asked, still looking all innocent and such. She smiled and nodded and I kissed the hand I was holding and excused myself.

The only problem with these types was they cried. A lot. It made it really hard to kick them out of the room. Hell, it was hard to even convince them that they meant nothing to you because they were so naive. It was part of their charm, but also one hell of a nuisance. Carey was no different. She kept telling me that she loved me and that we were meant to be. Bull shit. I was only saving her from herself. Love was a sham, created by men to get women to sleep with them. How could I let her go through life believing anything but the truth. Sure, she'd be mad now, but she'd thank me later. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out, honey," I shouted sarcastically from the bed, while she angrily grabbed her shit and slammed the door behind her. Good riddance, she was ugly as fuck when she cried.

I woke up the next day, smile on my face. Damn, I was good. Life was good. No, life was fan-fucking-tastic. I was in a good mood all day, and even managed to make out with a really slutty girl instead of going to third hour. I saw Carey again, she had red puffy eyes and tear-stained cheeks. Crying really was not flattering for her. I sat at the our usual lunch table next to Ty, still smirking. I was a god. Tyler shook his head at me, looking like I was an ass. Maybe I was, whatever. I sure as he'll didn't give a fuck.

"Casey looks like hell, your such a dick Reid," Tyler finally said. I just shrugged and ate my food. Wait, Casey? I'd been calling her Carey most of the night. Oops. How desperate was she? I didn't even know her name and she thought we were in love. I chuckled to myself, and then began scanning the cafeteria for my next 'victim'. Ha, I liked the sound of that. Hmm.. What did I want this time? Maybe some one easy. It was a waste of my time to do all that talking junk. I was scanning the room, looking for an easy lay, when I stopped on a girl across the room. She was definitely not what I was looking for, but for some reason I can't explain, I couldn't look away from her. She was pale, with full pink lips, and dark brown hair. And those eyes! They were so blue it was almost shocking. I looked away quickly but couldn't help glancing over at her periodically. She was laughing now at something her friend said. I bet she had a nice laugh. I wondered if her eyes sparkled when she was amused and- oh god! What am I saying? Reid Garwin doesn't day dream. I just had to forget about her. It would be simple. A fucking breeze.

Or so I thought. The damn bitch kept showing up everywhere. She and I apparently a shared a shit load of classes, not to mention her table was right in my line of sight. I couldn't even focus anymore, and I hadn't slept with a girl all week. Fuck this bitch and her mystifying eyes. Why couldn't I forget her? She wasn't even all that hot. You know what I need? A good hook up. That'll get my mind off of that..freak. That's what she was- a freak. That's why I keep looking at her, because she was such a weirdo. That had to be it! Before I could talk myself out of my resolution, I picked a hot blonde near her table and made plans. Ha, take that. I snuck a look over to see if she had noticed, but she wasn't even looking my way.

I raised my voice in an attempt to get her to look over. "Yeah, so I'll pick you up at 8 right?" The girl I was asking out, Jenny or Janine or some crap like that looked at me oddly, but agreed. Like she'd turn this down. I was Reid Garwin! A Son of Ipswich for crying out loud, why the hell would she turn me down. I snuck another glance at the freak and she was now looking over, raising her eyebrows. Then she whispered something to her friend, who laughed and looked over at me. Was she mocking me? I can't believe that little bitch mocked me! Oh she would pay for that, I thought walking away suddenly.

"Uh, see you later Reid!" my date called after me.

"Yeah, whatever," I raised a hand to silence her and stomped over to my table bitterly. Tiffany could wait, I was in the middle of plotting revenge. I shoveled my food into my mouth indiscriminately, not even noticing what I was eating. Pogue raised his eyebrows and Caleb gave me a worried look. I shot them a look that told them to fuck off and ate my food in silence. I had to get back at her. No one makes fun of Reid Garwin and gets away with it.

-Tyler's POV-

God, Reid was such an ass. He kept using me to give him names of girls so he could pick them up. I was tired of seeing girl after girl crying over him. Sometimes I ask myself why I even stick around him. But then I always scold myself mentally for doing so. Reid may use girls on a daily basis, but he was my best friend. We were family. And deep down I knew there was a good guy in there somewhere. Reid just didn't believe in love, and could you blame him really? His parents divorced before we even got our powers. They used to fight every night, but when they were in public they would act all in love and such. It killed Reid when his mother finally left, leaving him under the care of his father. He picked up all of his philosophies from he and his father's little 'talks' about love. I knew there was a genuinely nice guy in him somewhere, and I'd even seen it in action a few times.

Reid shot up from the table abruptly, leaving no explanation behind. Caleb, Pogue, and I exchanged worried glances and watched him stalk over to a table. "Reid's seemed really off all week," Caleb stated, bringing my attention from Reid back to our table. I nodded in agreement and looked back at Reid perplexed. What was his deal?

"I think he likes some one," Kate broke the silence looking up at Pogue fondly. As if he had just complimented her or something. I wished I had that. And I almost did.

"Reid likes all girls," I paused, then added, " Just not enough to care how they feel." Yeah, I know, how great of a friend was I? But Reid kinda deserved it. I had been telling him about Casey all year, and he had hooked up with her and broke her heart. So forgive me if seeing the girl I had feelings for being crushed didn't make me feel like doing cartwheels. I'd never been angry at Reid before, and even now that I was I knew I wouldn't act on it.

"You know, now that you mention it, I agree, Kate. I mean he hasn't hooked up since last week, and he's been in his own head. Look, he keeps looking over at that table while he's talking to Alexis." Sarah said, making them all watch Reid attentively.

"He is glancing at that table an awful lot. Your a genius, Kate," Pogue looked down at Kate lovingly and kissed her softly. Caleb pretty much did the same, making it super awkward for me. Casey and I could've had that. Reid stomped back, looking like a little kid throwing a tantrum. He was definitely angrier than when he had left our table, but I was appreciative of his rescuing me from the romantic moment and my bitter musings. He seemed furious, and when we gave him worried glances he ignored us. Poor, Reid. Hopefully he'd treat this one right.


	2. Nicky's or Bust

**Thanks to everyone who favorite, and or alerted me and my story. and for my reviewers. And to kvsgirl who asked who the girl was, well you meet her in this chapter. She's my OC. And there's a tiny Tyler and Casey thing in here, so yeah. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except my OCs.**

* * *

><p>Jade's POV<p>

"Nice going, Klutz!" Reid Garwin said, as I picked up the books of mine that now littered the hallway.

"Actually, it's Jade. Don't worry about it, common mistake," I replied coolly. Reid had been making fun of me all week, for whatever reason. I'm starting to think he heard me insult him last week, but how could he have? Why would the infamous Reid Garwin waste his time on tormenting me, Jade Thomas? I'd pretty much stayed to myself all year. His insults were rather weak really, and honestly, I couldn't give a fuck about what he thought of me.

"Did Reid call you a slut today?" my friend, Amy asked at lunch later that day.

"What? No! He called me a klutz," I corrected. Geez, the gossip mill was crazy at Spencer. "Who told you he called me a slut?"

"Well, Kira did. And I know what you're thinking, but she said she was there and you know how convincing she can be!" Amy defended herself, looking a little guilty.

"Its alright, Aimes. I understand," I said, smiling slightly and putting my arm around her. "If she wasn't convincing, she wouldn't be so down right evil," I joked, rubbing her arm. I could tell she felt bad for believing all the hype and quite frankly, it wasn't a big deal.

"I thought she was evil because she's a vapid whore," Amy smirked.

"Well, that's the other reason." I smiled, drinking some of my water. I glanced over at the Son's table, wondering what I did to Reid to make him so pissy with me. It was amazing how these four boys practically ran the school. Well, the girls anyways. There was one for each taste- Caleb, the tall, caring, responsible guy. He was the type that your parents want you to bring home. There was Pogue, the sexy biker guy. Despite his appearances, from what I could tell from seeing him with Kate, he was a softy. Then you have Reid, the bad boy with commitment issues. He appeals to the problem solver/hopeless romantic in all of us. Girls fall in line to try and change him. Last, but not least, Tyler the smart, shy, terribly sweet guy with those killer puppy dog eyes. Makes any girl wanna run up and hug him. Not to mention they were all goregous. Each in their own way. Caleb, tall dark and handsome with the best smile ever. Pogue, long hair and rough exterior. Reid, blonde, blue eyed, fingerless gloved hottie. Tyler, spiky brown hair, blue eyes, and about the cutest little grin ever. There was no hope for us girls. My personal favorite was..

"Crap," I mumbled under my breath as Reid caught me staring.

"What'd you say, Jade?" Amy asked, missing out on my whole zone out as I stared shamelessly at the Sons of Ipswich. Then she smiled, noticing how uncomfortable I looked, "Thinking about our favorite Son?" She asked, adding a little twang to her voice for dramatic effect.

"No," I mumbled, blushing a bit. What was my problem? I hadn't even been focusing on Reid. Why did I feel so god damn guilty all of a sudden? Damn, Reid! Amy laughed at my blush. "Shut up, I wasn't I swear."

"Uh huh." she held a serious expression but her eyes twinkled mischeviously. "No, I believe you" she replied sarcastically to my exasperated expression.

"Are we hitting' up Nicky's tonight?" I changed the subject. Nicky's undoubtedly got Amy's attention away from anything. In fact, Nicky's was probably the only good thing in this godforsaken town. Although, because of this, there were some of killer parties to make up for lost time.

"Do you even have to ask?" Amy replied, smiling. "What are you gonna wear?"

* * *

><p>"Really, Jade? Are you seriously going to Nicky's in <em>that<em>?" Amy looked at me, grimacing.

"What? I always wear something like this! You've never complained before!" I complained looking down at my jeans and band tee. It's not like Nicky's was a beauty contest. What was wrong with what I was wearing? I looked fine. Amy, on the other hand, was wearing a sundress and wedges, looking all smugly stylish and such. Okay, well she wasn't smug but I felt like her outfit was. Yeah, yeah, I'm crazy but whatever.

"Uh, that was before you got a man," Amy turned away from me and opened our closet. She ruffled through my closet, making some unhappy grumbling noises.

"What man Amy?" She better not say what I think she's going too.

"Oh, you know. Reid," Damn, she said it. I hit her, lighter than I wanted too, but still it showed I wasn't thrilled with her reply.

"What? He hates me, and even if he didn't, I hate him! Why does that make him my 'man'?" I asked.

"Well, he's all immature and stuff. I figured he was doing the whole first grader thing, acting like they hate you but they really like you. You know how guys are," She reasoned, then pulled out some gray skinny jeans and threw them at me. "Here, wear these and you can get away with the band tee. Let me do your hair, make up, and accessories though!" I thanked her for meeting me halfway, changed pants, and under her advice tucked in my band tee. She pulled my hair out of it's pony tail and played around with it a little. Then she gave me a studded bracelet. Along with my favorite ring, I actually didn't look that bad. I don't even know what to say about my make up, but it was sorta edgy looking? Well, that's what Amy said and I had to agree since I wasn't sure what edgy looked like.

"Perfect," Amy said, looking me over, making sure I looked, by her definition, nice.

We arrived and I already felt awkward. "Aren't I dressed up too much?" I whined to Amy, who glared at me and shook her head, grabbing a table.

"Ooh, hey Casey! Over here!" Amy waved Casey over from the doorway. We weren't that great of friends, but Amy and I picked up on some lost puppy vibes she was sending and figured she needed some one to hang with. "How are you, girl?" Casey looked tired, but smiled weakly and replied that she was getting better.

"You look great, Case!" I added. She hadn't showed up much this week at school and wouldn't let anyone in her room. I was just glad to see her out, and that she was hanging out with people again. We weren't terribly close, but I cared about her a lot. Reid was such a dick. Casey was the sweetest girl and I hated seeing her sad.

"Thanks, Jay," She mumbled, taking a seat. She looked around, completely ignoring the place where Reid and Tyler were playing pool, and then turned to us and smiled a little. "I kinda feel like dancing." She shyly spoke. She looked so adorable, that we couldn't refuse. Plus, I could tell she really needed a good dance, so we went along. I've never really been much of a dancer, so it was kinda awkward, but I had fun with it. Casey and I were a bit goofy, but, of course, Amy looked great.

Reid's POV

I leaned in to take the next shot and.. miss. What the hell was wrong with me? Reid Garwin never missed in pool, and I mean _never._ If it was a shot I know I couldn't make, well, I would use a little to get the job done. But hey, why have magic if you can't school people in pool with it? I was pretty sure Baby Boy never used, but, honestly, did you really think he would? So, why was I, the Reid Garwin, Son of Ipswich, with powers, missing an easy shot in pool? Two words. Jade Thomas. Yep, you gotta know she was a menace when I know her last name. Take Kira for example, her last name was..well it started with an S! That was as far into last names I got, but this damn Jade was pissing me off. I'd made her life hell all week, and she acted like she hadn't even noticed! She would just reply with some snide remark and ignore me. I know right, _her_ ignore _me_? Crazy. And now she was at Nicky's of all places dancing and having a good time and whatnot with an old conquest of mine, Cindy or something. Oh and her hot friend Amy, who I couldn't even stare at properly because Jade's weird arm flailing thing she calls dancing was in the way. That bitch.

"Reid! You're up!" came a voice from behind me. I turned to see Baby Boy looking at me a little worriedly. I ignored him and walked over to where I left my cue and picked it up angrily. I had to make this shot, otherwise we would lose. Well, they would think they stood a chance, and they really didn't. Not against me anyways. And Ty was pretty good too, I guess. I lined up my cue with the ball and this time, I made the shot, as expected. I looked over to where Jade was dancing to kinda show her she didn't phase me, but I couldn't look away. She kinda looked..well hot. Even all goofy and such, she made it look good. Amy had obviously dressed her because she was wearing semi-girl clothes and make up.

Tyler and I finished the game of pool, winning of course, but I still wasn't satisfied. I guess I had been frowning or some shit like that because Ty put a hand on me and said, "You okay? You seem a bit off". Leave it to Baby Boy to be all perceptive and stuff. I mean, we did grow up together, but still. What a girl. I shrugged him off and resumed my watching. This caused Tyler to shake his head and say, " You know what? I'm gonna go ask Casey to dance. See yah later dude." then he left. Just like that! When did Baby Boy grow a back bone? Hmm.. I guess I'm a little proud of the little guy, but still. He left me. And now all I could do was stare at her, with no distractions. This bullying thing was not working.

I finally made up my mind to go dance with her, placing my cue down. I was almost there, when Abbott of all people beat me to the punch! Aaron Abbott! Another last name I was familiar with, and that should give you a clue to how much of a dick he was. Douchiest of all douches actually. And now he was like rubbing all up on her and shit. Gross. I turned on my heel quickly, avoiding that catastrophe, and stormed out. I need a cigarette, I thought, angrily lighting up. How could she? I mean, I knew she was nothing special, but to dance with Aaron Abbott? The Aaron Abbott? And to think I almost danced with that slut.

I was shaken out of my thoughts by the back door to Nicky's slamming. I looked over to see none other than the queen menace herself! Jade. She must've seen me walk over and came out to stalk me. Creep. I knew she was no good! She seemed to be grumbling to herself about something and didn't notice me. Let me tell you one thing, Reid Garwin is always noticed. "What's your problem?" I asked, causally, after blowing out the smoke I had been holding in.

"Oh, joy. It's you. Just what I need now!" She replied, waving her arms around angrily. Ha, she was kinda hot angry.

"I think a little Reid Garwin is just what the doctor ordered," I took a step towards her. As I moved, she moved back a step too. We stood there, not speaking for awhile.

"Why do you hate me?" She asked, abruptly breaking our few moments of silence. "I mean, you've been going out of your way to bug me all week, and I didn't even think you knew my name. What gives?"

I walked up to her, backing her against the wall and grabbed her chin with my hand. "I don't go out of my way for just anybody, and, quite frankly Babe," I paused, leaning in real close and whispering in her ear, "you're no one." I let go of her chin and turned away from her. I walked inside, fully ready to beat Aaron's ass in pool, and take all of his money, and didn't give Jade a second thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it. Read and Review please :D**


	3. Struggling With My Impulsivity

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything, just the OCs.**

Jade's POV

You're no one. Reid's words stung a bit for some reason. And to believe I thought he was going to kiss me! I doubt I would've let him though. I mean, he is the Reid Garwin that I despise so much. So why was I so upset by his words? I should be relieved! I mean I am relieved, right? I shook my head, and squeezed my eyes shut. That night had been a disaster. Well, not totally. Tyler and Casey really hit it off, and I'm glad. She deserves a Tyler in her life. Especially after her incident with that dipshit Reid.

Ugh, Reid! I was still thinking about him. Why? Its not like I like him. I sat down next to Amy and groaned, laying my head on the table. "I think I have a brain tumor." I stated, and Amy just laughed. "Seriously? You're laughing at my pain? I could die and you're laughing!"

"Thinking about Friday?" She ignored my mini rant, examining her nails.

"How'd you guess?" I asked bitterly, lifting my head from the table and turning to look at her. Ugh, I could still feel Abbott grinding up on me. Ick! Friday was just an all over suck fest. Atleast I got to hit Abbott. Reid on the other hand ditched before I could so much as respond.

"Duh, I'm a genius!" She replied. I hit her. "Well, its kinda obvious, Hun. You look like you've been hit by a truck." Ouch. Did I really look that bad?

"Gee, thanks Aimes. You look good too." I reply, pulling my hair out of it's messy pony tail and re-doing it neater. Suddenly, Amy started laughing hysterically. We were supposed to be reading to ourselves and taking notes at this point, so it was completely silent other than Amy giggling away. The whole class looked over at us confusedly. "Uh, Amy? Why are you pissing yourself laughing in the middle of English?" I whispered to Amy, who seemed to be calming down, but as soon as she did, she cracked up again.

"Its just.."She collapses into another fit of giggles, then continues shakily,"the look on Abbott's face when you elbowed him in the stomach Friday was just so priceless!" this time I join her in the laughing.

"Something you'd like to share Miss Thomas?" Nothing gets past you Mr. D! I shake my head, biting back my laughter. "How about you miss Davis?" Amy copies my gestures and, before he can speak, the bell rings. Saved by the bell, I guess. Amy and I pick up our things and walk out of the room, choking on laughter and holding on to each other for support.

We calm down and make our way to history, feeling quite a bit better. I hadn't even thought about.."Oh crap," I say out loud, spotting the infamous blonde boy ahead. We had pretty much the rest of the day's classes together. Amy looked at me, a confused expression playing across her face, until she looked forward that is and noticed Reid.

"Don't let him bother you, he's an asswipe." Amy said, using one of my favorite insult words. I smiled, and put my arm around her shoulder.

"You know what, you're right Aimes. That little dill hole doesn't deserve my time." I reply, regaining a bit of confidence. We get into class, me taking our usual seat, Amy hanging back to talk to a friend of hers. I sat there in silence not letting Reid bother me. That is until he sat in Amy's seat right next to me.

"Mind if I join?" he says, flashing me his trademark smirk.

"Fuck off, Garwin. I'm not in the mood." I didn't even glance at him as I spoke.

He scooted closer to me and slung his arm over my shoulder. "Bull shit. Everyone's in the mood for Reid Garwin."

I shook his arm off and rolled my eyes. "Excuse me for not wanting to be insulted again."

"Aww, don't be like that, Babe. I come in peace," Reid gave me a small smile, that was supposed to be reassuring or something that. He looked more mischievous than anything. Where was Amy?

"Ugh, fine. What do you want?"

"You," he replied, still smiling slightly.

"Now I'm going to have to call bullshit on that. Why don't you run along and find some one whose worth your time." I waved him off. There was no fucking way I'd fall for his crap.

"Are you still hung up on that shit? I expected more from you little Jay."

"What did you just call me?" I frowned. He smirked at my anger. Unbelievable. He was mocking me. See what I mean about the dill hole thing?

Luckily for him, the teacher spoke up at this point. "Mr. Garwin, why aren't you in your seat?" this shut the class up at once. They all stared at Reid, waiting for his reply.

"Just talking to a pretty lady, Sir." He replied. The class looked a bit shocked. Why would Reid Garwin waste his time with a girl like me? All the girls in the room, except Amy of course, shot me glares. I glared right back, there was no way in hell they'd phase me. I could beat all of those damn barbies with one hand tied behind my back. Not that they fight, I mean they might break a nail!

"Kindly take your seat Casanova," my history teacher replies, not amused at all. "And Miss Davis, back to your seat as well." Reid gets up, but not before flashing me one of his famous smirks, and takes his seat, letting Amy sit next to me. I glared at her, angry for her leaving me alone with him. Amy pretended not to notice and took her notes like a good little girl. I finally looked away, still pissed and took my notes. She left me alone with Garwin, some best friend she is.

"C'mon! You can't still be mad at me!" Amy complained at lunch the next day. To be honest, I wasn't but it was entertaining to give her the silent treatment. Plus, she kinda deserved it. She left me alone with him, and then played all innocent and such. Not to mention she seemed super psyched that Reid was, in her words, 'interested' and did an I told you so dance. The dance part was what crossed the line. How can she not see she was just being a menace?

"Hey ladies," came a smooth voice. I looked up from my food and frowned. Damn it I shoulda known. "Will I be seeing you at Nicky's tonight?"

Before could say hell no, Amy answered, "Of course." Ugh that bitch was soo not getting spoken to still. And to think I was about to give in! Traitor.

"Good, I'll see you there then," Reid smiled slightly at Amy, then at me, "And make her wear something hot." He said to Amy, winking. As soon as he left, I turned to Amy, forgetting about my vow to never speak to her again.

"What the hell did you do that for?"

"What ever do you mean?"She replied, acting all innocent.

"Oh, I think you know what I'm talking about. How could you tell him we were going to Nicky's?" I shouted, exasperated.

"Oh please, Jade. it's not like he wouldn't have seen us there anyways!" She defended herself. Then did a Reid Garwin smirk of her own. "What'll you wear?" She looked absolutely thrilled. Ugh, I was sooo going to kill her. "C'mon, you can totally ignore him, just look all hot so you can rub it in his face. It's revenge, Hun."

* * *

><p>For some reason, I found myself walking into Nicky's, all made up Amy style. I felt ridiculous. She'd originally wanted me in a dress, but I convinced her otherwise, although I had to compromise on a skirt, heels, and a tank top thing. I pulled down my skirt a little and looked around shyly. Oh god, what was I doing? "Don't you think I'm a bit too dressed up, Aimes? I mean, I don't want Reid to think I actually like him!" I whine, grimacing at the thought.<p>

Amy puts her hand on either of my shoulders and looks me square in the eye and says, "Do you or don't you want to get even? Besides you really oughta dress up like this more often," She let's go of me and we resume walking to a table, "you look hot!" I squint my eyes at her and she gives me an exaggerated smile in return. Did I mention I would kill her eventually?

We sit down and people watch for a bit. This was our favorite thing to do at Nicky's. This time was different though. Because, for some reason, I found myself watching the Sons. Well, one Son in particular. I'd never admit this to anybody, but Reid looked pretty cute! I mean, of course he was wearing his signature beanie and fingerless gloves, no different from usual. At this point he was over with the other guys eating, but I could tell he wanted to play pool. He'd hustle guys all the time with Tyler. They never lost, and I mean never! I suspected foul play at first, but how can you cheat when you constantly switch between stripes and solids and use different cues every time? I guess Reid was just good. So was Tyler, they made the perfect team.

"Uh, Jay? Have you been listening to anything we've been saying?" Nope. Wait, we? I turned to look at Amy and realized that Casey was sitting with her.

" Sorry, what?" I reply, hoping I can pass off my gawking at Reid as just zoning out. Casey grinned, almost knowingly and shook her head.

"You got it bad, girl."

"Huh?" Is she talking about what I think she is? What is it with her and Amy? Oh god, by this logic Reid will definitely think I like him. Crap. Amy and Casey exchange knowing glances and then smile at me like i'm a little kid.

"It's okay, Jade. There's no judgement here," Amy consoles me.

"What are we at an Alcoholics Anonymous meeting?" I run a hand through my hair and smile, finding a subject changer. "So what's the deal with you and Tyler?" I ask Casey, who looks off into the distance at Tyler and smiles.

"He's so sweet. I don't know why I even considered Reid while he's around, no offense Jade," she pauses putting a hand on me. I shake it off, glaring at her while she continues. "I don't know if he likes me, but I'm sure falling for- oh my god, here he comes!" We all shut up and act normal as Tyler approaches. He smiles slightly and looks awkward, so I jump in to break the ice.

"Speak of the devil. Ty we were just talking about you!" Casey looks horrified, so I clear it up a bit, "Well, I mean about how you 're beating me in Calculus." Tyler smiles politely then turns to Casey.

"Could I speak to you for a second?" He asks shyly.

"Of course! I-I mean sure," Casey gets up from her seat and follows Tyler to a spot a little bit away from us. Amy and I watch them talk and we see Casey's face light up, along with Tyler's and then he kisses her on the cheek(!) before leaving to go play pool with Reid. Oh this had to be good. Casey walks back to our table, blushing slightly. "He's soo cute." Is her only statement.

"Spill, girl," Amy demands, so Casey explains how he asked her to go eat with him after he plays a round of pool with Reid. "Aww that's sooo cute! We're gonna need details later!"

"Hey, Case! Why don't you sleep over tonight? That way you can tell us everything and stuff. Plus I can describe my revenge in detail." Casey smiles and agrees, then we discuss what we would do tonight; movies, popcorn, shit like that. Then Tyler finishes his game and he and Casey head over to the Son's table. When Reid didn't join them, I looked over to see him standing by the pool table, looking all lonely. Aww, he looked almost harmless like that. That's when I decide, on an impulse, to keep him company. Crazy, huh?

"Hey," I say, stand in next to him. God these heels were killing me. I didn't realize how bad they hurt while I was sitting. Reid looks over at me, his blank expression replaced with a smirk.

"Couldn't stay away, huh?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively while he spoke. So much for harmless.

"Oh yes, you're just so irresistible." I roll my eyes at him. "Forget it, I'll just go". I turn to leave but he grabbed my arm.

"Stay." he says and for a moment I look into his eyes and notice, really for the first time, how pretty they were. He looked serious for once, almost intense. Then he let go abruptly and turned away, smirking slightly. "Plus, I need a little eye candy while I'm playing."

I frowned and put my hand on my hip. "Charming as ever I see," then I lean down and take off my heels, immediately feeling better. "Much better, now I can properly watch you lose in pool." Reid frowns at me and I smile sweetly back, then he shakes his head, setting up for another game.

"Hey Abbott! Care to lose to me again?" Reid said as Aaron Abbott approached.

"I don't intend to lose. Whose the cheerleader?" Abbott replied looking me up and down. Then he smiled, all douche-like and walked up to me. "Hey babe, care to watch me whip your boyfriend's ass?" He placed his hands on my hips and tried to pull me in closer to him.

I shoved his hands off and back up a step before replying. "Are you stupid, or just a complete jack ass? Because last time you put your hands on me, you got an elbow in the stomach. Now I suggest you leave me the fuck alone, otherwise this time you'll get a knee in the groin." Abbott ignored my rant and took a step towards me, grinning. Reid suddenly stepped in, pulling Abbott back and holding his shirt, forcing him to face him.

"I believe the lady just told you to fuck off." Reid hissed and then shoved Abbott in the other direction. Abbott regained his balance and punched Reid in the face.

"Hey, there's no fighting in here! Take it outside," Nicky intervened, pointing to the door, base ball bat in hand. Abbott and Reid and headed for the door, me following behind them.

"Reid! Stop, he's not worth it!"I shouted, trying to get Reid to see reason. Reid looked as if he didn't even hear me, so I placed my hand on him, causing him to tense up. "Reid." he shook my hand off and walked over to Abbott, pushing his sleeves up his arm.

"I think I'm gonna enjoy this,"Reid said, before lunging at Abbott. Oh god, I hate fights! Maybe if i yell at them enough they'll stop? I tried my hardest to reason with them, but neither would listen. I reached into the fight, and pulled Reid towards Nicky's. "Stay outta this, Jade." He snarled, fighting my hold on him. So I did the only thing I could think of. I grabbed him by the collar and kissed him.


	4. Confused? Me Too

**Thank you soo much to kvsgirl for your reviews, you're awesome! And thanks to all my readers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC's.**

Jade's POV

Reid deepened the kiss and put his hands on my waist. Wait, what am I doing? I pulled back and shook my head clear, before going back into Nicky's without so much as a word to Reid. Then I ran over and grabbed Amy by the arm and pulled her from her chair. "We're going now," I said, dragging her along behind me. Casey would be meeting us at the dorm later, and quite frankly I didn't want to pull her from her date. Or waste any time at Nicky's for that matter. I couldn't deal with Reid's haughty smirk. I couldn't give him that satisfaction, not now anyways.

Tyler's POV

"Could I speak with you for a second?" I said to Casey.

"Of course, I-I mean, sure." she smiled, following me to a more private spot.

Oh god, what if she says no? I think she likes me, I mean I thought she did when we were dancing last Friday. But, what if she needs more time? Man up Baby boy, well that's what Reis would say anyways. Actually, Reid would probably either tell me to grow a pair or laugh in my face. He didn't believe in liking or loving some one. He only understood lust. "Casey," I paused, collecting my thoughts, then I finished, quickly, "Wouldyouhangwithmetonight?"

"I'm sorry, what?" She asked, shyly. Unfortunately, I blushed a npbit in response, took a deep breath and managed to add spacing to my sentence.

"Would you.. hang out with me tonight?"

"Is this..a date?" she asked, then blushed and put her hand to her head. God, Reid really did a number on her confidence. That bastard! "why would you ask me out? Sorry, I'd understand if you didn't want to hang out now that I opened my big mouth." oh crap, she thinks you were silent because you don't like her! Say something, Ty!

"No, I meant as a date." i manage to spit out. She looked up at me hopefully.

"Really?" I wanted to kiss her right there. But I went for second best, wanting to give her space and all, by smiling and kissing her cheek.

"Of course. But I'm just going to go do a round of pool with Reid real quick, cause I kinda promised him. But I'll come and get you when I'm done.. Alright? I-is that okay?"

She smiled brightly and nodded. "Oh yeah, I wouldn't want to take that away from you or..R-Reid. See ya soon." She waved and headed over to her table wither friends, smiling a little.

"Reid, I'm not going to be able to play tonight." I stated, as I lined up the cue with the ball.

"I know. I overheard your conversation with Sydney."

"Seriously, Reid? Is it that hard to keep track of the lives you ruin?" Damnit, I loved Reid, he was like my bother, but he was certainly pissing me off lately.

"What's up your butt, Baby boy? You've never cared this much until I hooked up with your little girlfriend. Why is she any different from the rest, huh? And people say you're the nice one," Reid spat, sinking the 8 ball and winning the game.

"I-I.." he was right. I mean, of course I cared more about Casey, because I genuinely cared about her. But why did I put up with the rest? They were all girls who some one cared about. I mean, it bothered me, what Reid was doing, but I'd never complained. God, I'm an ass. Casey deserves better. No, you know what? Maybe Casey does deserve better, but ending it with her would only hurt her and if I can be there for her, then we were a good match. Screw, Reid. He was just mad because I wasn't hanging out with him. Could you blame him though?

"Hey, Case, ready to hang?" I said, holding out my hand to her. She took it immediately, and rose from her seat to follow me over to my usual table, with my other best friends, Caleb and Pogue, with their respective girlfriends. "Hey guys, this is Casey." I introduced her and they replied back warmly.

I looked over at Reid, just to check up on him, and saw Jade with him. Then I returned my attention back to the table when Caleb and Pogue rose to go play foosball. "Care to join?" Caleb asked.

"No thanks, I'm gonna get something to eat actually. Can I get you something Casey?" She shook her head, but when I insisted, she agreed to some fries. I brought back our food and found the three girls laughing together. Good, they got along. It'd totally suck if they didn't.

"Thanks, Ty," Casey smiled. I loved that I was the cause of her smiles.

"No problem." I replied, returning her smile with one of my own and taking the seat next to her.

"Aww, Casey, you're so lucky! You've got one of the best," Kate said, smiling at me, then looking over at Pogue and Caleb. "He didn't even leave to play foosball." She stuck her bottom lip put, pouting.

"C'mon, Kate. Let's leave these two alone. We know how to get our men back," Sarah grabbed Kate's arm and waved goodbye. I guess we were getting a repeat of Caleb and Sarah's first date.

Casey and I had been having a great time, when all of a sudden we heard raised voices. I turned around in time to see Aaron punch Reid, and Nicky threaten them to leave, with his signature baseball bat. Classic Reid. He and Abbott were always getting in fights. But what surprised me, was that Jade was In the middle of this one. And followed them outside to continue the fight.

"Are they gonna be okay?" Casey asked, her forehead creasing with worry.

"They do this every Friday, I'm sure it's fine." I reassured her, but when she didn't look relieved I added, "I can go check it out if you want."

"No, no. It's fine, if you say its okay, I won't worry. Plus, Jade's smart, she'll be fine." She looked at me and smiled, although it didn't quite reach her eyes, so I squeezed her hand comfortingly,and rose out of my chair.

"I'll go check it out." This time her smile was genuine and made me feel useful. Suddenly, before I was able to even leave my place, Jade came running back through the back door, grabbed Amy, and pulled her out of the front door. "What the?" Reid followed behind shortly after she exited, scanned the place, muttered something under his breath, and followed Jade's path through the front door. I met Casey's confused glance with my own, and walk outside to find Reid standing there, hands on his head.

"You okay?"

"Did she say anything before she left?" he asked, after a few silent moments. I shook my head. "Fuck."

"What's wrong, Reid?" I put my hand on him. He looked up at me, seeming confused as hell and replied.

"Jade.. She kissed me."

Jade's POV

"... Tyler didn't even play foosball with the other guys. Oh, Tyler's the sweetest guy ever, we had such a good time, well, that was kinda interrupted by your little Cinderella moment, Jade. What was that about anyways?" Casey asked.

"Yeah, you told me you'd tell me once Casey got back!" Amy whined.

"Let Casey finish telling about her date with Ty! Then I'll talk," I kinda needed to get up the nerve to tell them. Amy and Casey gave me looks that told me I better not be lying. "I swear!"

Casey must have believed me, or maybe it was because she really wanted to talk about her date, because she continued. "Well, after he came back in from outside,"she began.

"Wait, why was he outside?" I asked, confused.

"To talk to Reid, did I leave that part out? Well, Reid came running out after you and Tyler went outside to see if he was alright. And when he came back in, we decided to head back to school. Tyler drove me and Reid back," Wait, Reid let Ty drive? Crazy. " and it was kinda quiet cause of Reid and all. But Tyler walked me here and he kissed me goodnight and that's when I came in." Casey beamed at the last part.

"He kissed you goodnight? That's soo cute. I think he really likes you, Casey." I nudged her and she blushed.

"Is he a good kisser?" Amy asked.

"Reid is," I blurted, then covered my mouth. Casey looked over at me, eyebrows raised and Amy squealed.

"You like Reid! You like Reid!" Amy taunted. Casey smiled.

"I know it's only been a few weeks and all, but I'm over Reid. Plus, I bet you could make him, well, less of a dick." Casey gave her permission. "I'm with Tyler anyways. Oh my gosh, we could so double!" Now it was Casey's turn to squeal.

"So, how did it happen?" Amy asked.

"We're not gonna double because I don't even know if I like him. And it was kinda an accident. Abbott and Reid were fighting and I couldn't convince them to stop, so I pulled Reid away from Abbott and I.. I don't know why I did it, but I just kissed him. And he kissed back then I pulled away and ran. That's when I grabbed you, Amy. I would have grabbed you too, Case, but I was kinda trying not to ruin your date. Sorry," I finished.

"You didn't ruin it. We had a great time. He asked me to hang with them this weekend. Don't worry about us, but what are you going to do?"

"Honestly? I have no idea. I mean, I'm not sure what I feel about him. He goes against everything I believe in. He hurt you," Casey began to protest, " Case, I don't care if you're over it. He's a dick. Why should I forgive him just because we kissed."

"Was it good?" Amy persisted.

"I mean, it was sorta.. sweet. I mean, it was probably only because I sprung it on him, but he was really gentle and didn't even try for tongue." I replied, thoughtfully. I woulda thought Reid would be extremely sexual, but I guess not. "Was it like that for you, Case? If you don't mind me asking that is."

"I wouldn't use the words sweet and gentle. Are you sure you kissed Reid?" She asked, jokingly.

"Unfortunately, yes."

I spent the rest of the weekend thinking about Reid. What was I going to do? I hated him, not more than Abbott, but more than most because he was a player, who had hurt my good friend and would probably hurt me if I went for it. I knew ignoring him was the right answer, but for some reason, I couldn't make that decision easily. Something held me back. Maybe it was the kiss, i mean like Casey said, it wasn't in Reid's character to act that way. But maybe he was playing me. I wouldn't doubt it, I mean I would probably put money on it, but for some reason, I couldn't 100% say that it was true. I mean the odds were not in my favor, and I really didn't want to be another fool he played. No, I would just ignore him. That's it, that's what I'll do. It'll be easy, I don't even like him. Well, I mean he was really cute and a good kisser and- ugh stop! Bad, Jade. Keep your hormones in check, otherwise, you will get hurt. It's a maybe, but it's more likely true.

"Uh, Jade? Case and I are gonna go shopping..wanna come?" Amy asked, turning her head to look at my upside down one. I had been constantly changing positions on my bed for the past two days. I was currently lying on my back, with my head hanging off, upside down. I shook my head and Amy smiled, knowingly, and left.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Ugh, damn alarm clock. And with that sound, it meant it was time for school. Time to face Reid. Maybe he'd forget about it all? Ahh, who am I kidding. Reid loved entertainment, and embarrassing me was certainly that. It would only make my choice easier I guess. I rolled out of bed, threw a pillow at a sleeping Amy, grabbed my uniform and headed for the showers.

I had managed to avoid Reid all day, in class, but now, it was lunch time. We'd be stuck in a cafeteria, with no teachers complaining if he got out of his seat or anything. Fuck, fuck, fuckety, fuck. Calm down, Jade. You're just going to have to grow a pair and ignore any snide remarks. Especially that damn smirk of his. That would be the hardest to ignore.

"Hellooo? Anybody home?" Amy waved her hand in front of my face. I looked over at her and gave her an apologetic smile. "I'd ask what you were thinking, but with all the faces you made, I'm pretty sure I know. And if so, that means the what should actually be a who. Have you talked to him?"

"No, I've kinda been avoiding him. I'm waiting for him to come gloat. That way I can show him that I don't care at all and that it was a mistake. Oh look there he is," I tried to hide behind Amy.

"Oh if you're so over him, why don't I call him over. Re-" she began to shout, so I covered her mouth with my hands.

"Eww," I whined, wiping Amy's spit germs on her shoulder. Reid had walked out, I guess to smoke or something. Huh, maybe he wouldn't mock me. Did I misjudge him? "I-I'll be right back." I stood up and followed Reid's footsteps outside, but not before I heard Amy chuckle.

"You owe me five," she said. Wow, they bet on me? Great friends. And besides, I was only wondering why he hadn't bothered me yet.

"Uh, hey Reid." I said, walking over to lean against the wall next to Reid, who was smoking a cigarette. Uh he looked so.. Stop, Jade!

There's that smirk. "Couldn't stay away, huh?" He waggled his eyebrows at me. I blushed, actually blushed, because he was probably right. Why else would I follow him outside? My original plan would have worked just fine.

"You know you shouldn't smoke," I changed the subject.

"Gee, thanks for the advice, Mom." Reid took a long drag of his cigarette just to spite me.

Damnit Reid. Why was he always so smooth? I reached over, and on an impulse, pulled the cigarette out of his mouth, dropped it on the floor and stepped on it, before replying. "I was just kinda hoping you'd be alive for our date next Friday. Silly, huh?" then I walked back inside, not even glancing over my shoulder. I really have to control my impulses. First a kiss, now a date? I had a bad feeling my impulsivity would get me into trouble.


	5. A Little GrabAssing

**A/N: I haven't uploaded in awhile because I sorta felt like not many people really liked my story so.. But I decided that regardless I would grace you all with my writing. So here it is! Chapter 5. Hope you like it, please revieww! It would make me very happy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant or anything affiliated with it. **

**(Professional, eh?)**

Jade's POV

What the bloody hell did I just do? I don't even fucking like that pompous shit head! Or so I thought, since I just shamelessly flirted with him. Not to mention I informed him that we had a date and walked off. How could I? Amy would be thrilled. Poor Casey. Not that she cares, she seemed to be on board with this too, but I was kinda hoping I'd man up, ignore that damn kiss, and maybe teach Reid a lesson. Not that I can't now, but my current impulsivity problems are in no way helping me help Casey. Well, defend her honor I suppose, but that makes me sound in love with her, which I'm not. She's just a great person and I'm pretty sure we're becoming best friends. Blah, I'm so confused right now.

I fought with myself in my head as I slowly walked back over to our lunch table, dragging my feet a little. So far I had been completely absorbed in my birdhouse of a brain, and not even realizing where I was headed. I mentally slapped myself for the ridiculousness of my situation, and paid more attention to where I walked, although I did give myself a little mental pat on the back for the superb autopilot skills I executed. I looked up to see Casey and Amy waiting expectantly. I felt like I was living out thwir own little soap opera.

Abruptly, I was grabbed by the arm and turned around, only to find myself face to face with a certain blue eyed date of mine. I raised my eyebrow, which I was pretty proud of my recovery, and put my free hand on my hip.

"Yes? " I broke the silence between us, slightly annoyed. I could feel all of the eyes in the cafeteria on us. Lovely. Now every one would know I was talking to him. And not in an 'i hate you' basis, like regular. Bleh.

Reid stood there, with the same smirk that he had when he spun me around, then said, "I think you forgot something outside."

"Huh?"I wracked my brains to see if I had, indeed like he'd claimed, forgotten something. "But I didn't-" I was cut off by Reid's lips on mine. At first, I just stood there, wide-eyed, confused as hell. For some reason, I found myself melting into the kiss as I closed my eyes and deepened the kiss more. He licked my bottom lip for entrance, which I granted, and he explored every inch of my mouth. Suddenly, I felt cold as he pulled away, smirking. Then he did the unthinkable, slapped my ass, and walked towards his lunch table.

"Can't wait for our date!" he called over his should at me. Oh my god, I would sooo kill him for this! He did it on purpose! I was pretty sure that was Reid's way of letting me know that he was in charge. Ha, like I'd let that happen. I stomped back to my table, fuming. Who does he think he is? I would murder him. Slowly, and painfully.

"Uh, hello? Miss PMS? We're talking to you here!" Amy interrupted my dark musings, waving her hand in front of my face. I glared at her, so she continued, "What date was he talking about, and why haven't I heard about it?"

"Ugh, don't remind me!" I put my head in my hands, although I was pretty sure I'd rather be slamming my head on our lunch table. I had completely forgotten about my little stunt in the event of Reid attacking me in the middle of the lunch room. Then slapping my ass, which he was sooo not getting away with. I began to explain exactly what had happened, and like I had assumed, Amy was thrilled. So was Casey.

"If that's the kinda punishment Reid gives, then I can certainly be bad for him," Amy drawled, after I finished my explanation.

"Oh my god, ew!" I shouted, hitting Amy on the arm.

"Don't you dare try and tell me you didn't enjoy that, we watched you. You even pouted a little when he pulled away." Amy shot back.

"What? I SO didn't pout." I defended myself, but Amy and Casey raised their eyebrows. "Did I really pout?" they nodded and I once again buried my head in my hands. "Fuck. What the hell do I do now?"

"Go on the date, duh!" Amy replied, as if it was the obvious answer.

"Actually, Jay, I think you need to decide this one on your own. I mean, you know the risks, so what you have to do is ask yourself if the possibility of a reward is worth it. Seems like you've got some serious meditation to do, Hun." Casey finished.

"But-" I began, not wanting to have to go into deep thinking mode like before. I didn't get to finish because Amy interrupted me.

"Silence! The great Oz has spoken. " she said, theatrically.

"Really, Amy? You couldn't have said Master Yoda?" I complained. I was kinda a Star Wars fan. Amy rolled her eyes at me.

"See this is why you've never gone on a date," Amy replied, squinting at me. I just flashed her an overly huge smile, and she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Alright, am I going to have to ask you two to play nice?" Casey intervened with a mock-maternal tone.

"That won't be necessary, I'm going to go embark on a journey to enlightenment." I stood up and headed out to the hallway, but not before I heard Amy grumble something about dying a virgin.

I wasn't actually going to do any thinking on this whatsoever. I pretty much left because I did not want to discuss this with either of them. Or myself for that matter, and I kinda wanted to piss Amy off with a really dorky statement. It worked. I left a couple minutes early just so I could go to my locker, in peace. Or so I thought, since I ran into Reid and some girl, getting very friendly. On my locker. Thank god they weren't actually kissing, just all up close and whispering, otherwise I'm pretty sure I'd puke.

"Do you mind?" I said, alerting them to my presence. The girl glared at me, then scribbled something on Reid's arm, since his hand was fingerless gloved, before strutting off.

"My, Jade, green is an excellent color on you." Reid smirked, leaning against my locker.

"If by green, you mean I'm about to puke, then yes. Could you please get off of my locker now?" I replied, placing a hand on my hip. Reid shook his head at me.

"Not without payment," Reid turn his cheek towards me and pointed. I held back the urge to gag and leaned in. If this would make Reid leave me alone, fine. I could suck it up and kiss his cheek. But, as I should have guessed, just as I was about to kiss his cheek, he turned his head, forcing my to kiss his lips. I pushed Reid away, frowning.

"Not likely!" I replied, wiping my mouth. Ugh this kid was sooo going to be punished one way or another.

"You didn't seem to mind earlier." he smirked, waggling his eyebrow.

"Next time you touch my ass, I swear to God, I will kick you so hard in the balls, you won't be able to have kids." I threatened, earning a chuckle from Reid. I hope he took me seriously, because I sure as hell was going to kick his ass if he touched me again. I pulled my books out of my locker and suddenly was struck with an idea. I reached for the arm that girl had written her number on, and licked the number, before shutting my locker and walking away.

"Kinky are we?" he said, then I turned back to see him wipe his arm on his shirt, then curse because the number was smudged.

* * *

><p>"You licked him? Kinky!" Amy shouted wide eyed. Casey and I shushed her, since we were in the library and I kinda didn't want every one knowing my business.<p>

"Ugh, that's what Reid said, but it was only to get him to smudge the number, and believe me, it wasn't fun for me." I defended myself, although I did enjoy his reaction and the fact that I knew he wouldn't be calling her anytime soon. I must admit I was a little jealous. Weren't we going on a date Friday?

"Well, whatever, I think it was kinda brilliant," Casey said, smiling at me. "So have you decided if you're going on this date or not?"

"Yep," I said, happily. There was no way in hell I'd go.

* * *

><p>Reid's POV<p>

"She licked you?" Baby boy asked, assuming he'd heard me wrong. We were in the room that we shared at school and I was describing to him exactly how messed up Jade is.

"Yes, she did, causing me to wipe my arm on my shirt, smudging the number. All I can make out is an 8 and a 3, which I'm not to sure about to begin with." I complained. I usually wasn't one to whine about something, but Baby boy was like my brother and I could pretty much tell him anything. Including a chick licking me, and not in a fun way.

"That's hilarious. Are you going to go out with her?"

"Eh, probably. She's kinda been on my mind lately. I figure I'll hook up with her and ditch." I explained, causing Baby boy to get all parental on me.

"Seriously? Can't you do the right thing for once? You know, not be a dick?" Tyler pleaded. Huh, not be a dick? Nah, that would be dumb. I'm Reid Garwin. I do what I want, when I want. No bitch is gonna change that.

The next day, I decided to grace Jade with my presence. I walked up to her in the lunch line, having slept theough all of our other classes together that day. She was not facing me and talking to that hot friend of hers..Eleanor? Eh, that's probably not it but whatever. I saw Eleanor's eyes widen, then hit Jade causing her to turn around, spot me, then roll her eyes. "Please leave me alone, no one wants you here," She pleaded.

"Aww, don't be like that," I drawled. Ha, it was a gift when I came around, how dare she roll her eyes and pretend otherwise. I once again, grabbed her ass. It was quite nice actually. I mean, it was probably her only redeeming quality, other an her eyes. She was pale as a ghost, flat chested, and had no idea how to wear make up or do hair. Thank god for that ass.

"What did I say about touching me." she growled, it was more of a threat than a question.

"Don't pretend you don't like it." I replied, giving her a small wink. As much as she probably enjoyed that, Jade's game was hard to get, so she just turned back around and ignored me once again. "Are you going to be like this on our date too? Because I wouldn't have asked you out if I knew you were so grumpy." I said, cheekily I might add.

"Pssh, I asked you out." she snapped.

"So you admit it, you so want this, although I don't blame you, I am sort of hard to resist." I shot back she fidgeted slightly, meaning that I was right. In other words, I'm the man. Even Miss Too Good for Everyone liked me. Can you blame her though? I hear I'm quite attractive. And witty too. What else could you possibly ask for?

"What do you want Reid?" She spat at me. Man, I am sooo under her skin. Hmmm.. What exactly did I want? I wasn't really sure actually. Maybe it was just a ploy to grab her ass, but I couldn't tell her that. She'd kill me. Not that she wouldn't be flattered, a compliment's a compliment.

"Can't I just say hello?" I said, feigning innocence. Jade narrowed her eyes and me and frowned slightly, probably trying to figure out my motives.

"I guess." she sniffed, turning around and putting food on her tray.

"I don't see any vegetables!" I tutted, chastising her. She fisted her hand and ignored me. "Oh, so you can watch my health but I can't watch yours? Seems pretty one-sided to me". I could tell I was pissing her off, so I went the next step and scooped peas and dumped them on her plate. "Was that so hard?"

"What're you my mother?" she complained, walking over to her usual table. She sat down and began eating, not looking at me. I could tell she was fuming.

I knocked her elbow off of the table and when she looked up to glare at me, I smiled a sweet smile and said, "I was your mother I would have at least taught you table manners". I replied, grabbing a napkin and theatrically wiping her mouth. She slapped my hand away, although I could see a slight upturn to her lips. Ha, I win.

"So, are you like sitting with us today?" Eleanor asked, taking my attention from Jade's mouth.

"Oh, I don't want to impose!" I batted my eyelashes at her, causing her to blush and Jade to choke on her water. The other girl, Cathy?, just smiled knowingly. I ignored her. Bo-ring. Wait, isn't Baby boy dating her? Hmm, I guess she's got a nice rack, props to him I guess. Those boobs seem oddly familiar...didn't I hook up with her? Ah yes! That's Carey! Huh, I've got a pretty good memory.

"No, please stay." Jade said, unenthusiastically. For some reason, I found myself staring at Jade. She looked up at me, feeling my gaze on her, then I stared at her for a second, before reaching my hand up, cupping her face slightly, and wiping my thumb under her eyes gently.

"Eyelash," I said, still looking into her eyes. She nodded slowly, not breaking eye contact. Then she shook her head and looked in front of her.

"Looks like your brothers miss you," She stated, nodding her head in the direction of my table. Caleb and Pogue were watching us intently, and Tyler had looked away just as I acknowledged them. Psssh, I guess I should go over there.

"Yeah, I guess. Why don't you come along, I'm sure Baby Boy's been missing you. All he does is whine about you.. Casey this, Casey that, blah blah." I said, getting ip from the table. casey blushed, meaning I got her name right, and shook her head slightly.

"Nah, thanks anyways," she mumbled. Hmm.. Her loss. She was probably nervous around me, ha. How cute, and how exactly Baby boy's type. Whatever. I turned to Jade and winked, before heading over to our table.

"Reid!" Jade called after me, I turned and saw her motioning for me to come closer.

"Yes," I drawled, walking back to her. Finally, she'd come around.

"Nevermind," She said, smiling sweetly at me. Chickening out, eh? I shrugged and spun around, but suddenly I felt a sting. On my ass. Jade had slapped my ass! The nerve of her! I flashed her a glare over my shoulder, but she only smiled that same sweet smile, and ate her peas. I was soo getting revenge for that!


End file.
